


Sleeping In

by rochi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochi/pseuds/rochi
Summary: Jun goes to Nino's room to wake him up.





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> A short matsumiya fic because they're cute!

Jun quietly moves across the room, slowly lifting and dropping his foot, graceful as if he was performing. 

He reaches the bed, on top of which lies a still sleeping Nino. 

It’s already past 10 am and Jun has been awake for a while, providing him more than enough time to cook breakfast. He rummaged through Nino's mostly empty refrigerator and made do with what he found, resulting in an omelette. 

Nino doesn't know Jun had cooked, but Nino will forgive him. There's the chance of Nino dramatically whining about how Jun left his refrigerator empty and how he's going to perish without food, but Jun is more than willing to fill up Nino's refrigerator if Nino jokingly tells him to do so, already thinking of buying fruits and vegetables for him.

Breakfast is a form of his gratitude, as Nino let Jun's drunken self stay the night. He hardly remembers where he passed out but he was surprised waking up next to Nino on the bed. 

There's the possibility that Nino carried him there if he passed out in the living room, the last place he remembers them drinking at. It must have been troublesome, especially with their physical differences. A lot has changed. From being just a tiny little kid back in their Junior years, Jun had grown taller, his body gaining more muscle through years of training. He had grown past Nino who was taller than him then, now the shorter of them. Nino wasn't exactly the strongest between them either.

Jun smiles as he looks at Nino, hair flat and unstyled. His blanket was covering most of his face, showing only his closed eyes. “Nino.” Jun lightly slides his hand down Nino's hair, Nino making slight movements in response. 

Nino pulls down the covers, and sleepily glances at Jun, eyes half-open. “Jun-kun?” Voice hoarse, he closes his eyes again.

“Yeah. Breakfast is ready.” 

“Later…” Nino turns to the side, Jun tracing his fingers on Nino's jawline. Jun leans down and plants soft, quick kisses on the side of Nino’s face. He has always loved Nino's profile. 

Nino laughs softly. “Still drunk?”

“No. It's just that you're even more beautiful in the morning.” 

“Sappy…” A pinkish glow envelops Nino's ears as he gives a sleepy smile. Hand rising from under the covers, he tugs lightly on Jun’s upper arm. Jun settles down right next to him, embracing his smaller form. 

Breakfast can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
